


Не видел моря и не знал любви

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: по заявке на снарри-фесте: Снейп - тату мастер. Поттер приходит к нему чтобы сделать сложную татуировку, для чего им требуется несколько встреч. В процессе возникает взаимное влечение. Поттер возвращается за новыми татуировками снова и снова.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Не видел моря и не знал любви

Как только игла первый раз касается кожи, Гарри считает татуировку состоявшейся.

На самом деле впереди часы работы. Сеансы, которые будут один за другим, долгое заживление, плотная марлевая повязка. Впереди еще тысяча таких уколов, когда игла будет уходить под кожу и выныривать на поверхность, снова и снова, вбивая чернила. Тысяча тысяч маленьких вспышек боли. Но это как будто и не считается, то, что после первого укола.

И все остальное тоже так. Гарри ставит себе мысленные зарубки, отмечает жизнь вехами, километровыми столбами, знаками. Символами. Впервые – на собственном теле.

– Больно? – приглушенный голос в глубине комнатки, его друг качается на стуле, упираясь одной ногой в стенку. Гарри приподнимает голову, возвращает ухмылку.

– Жить буду.

***

Часов в комнате нет, как и нормального света. Если где-то в стенах и расположены окна, они надежно занавешены тканью. Тут все кругом завешено тряпками, драпировка, просто куски, свисающие в неожиданных местах и с непонятной целью: бардак на грани арт-хауса, при этом четкое ощущение, что все на своих местах. Но что часов нет – это тревожно. «Как в казино», – неловко шутит Гарри, к счастью, только мысленно. Держит язык за зубами. Здесь он чужак, и ему ясно дают это понять.

Рон о чем-то переговаривается с высоким, недобрым типом за стойкой. У него лицо, как у психически нездорового человека. Гарри от всей души надеется, что он – только хозяин этого заведения, организатор, так сказать, а бить будет кто-то другой. И в то же время ясно понимает: никем иным этот тип не может быть. Конечно, это Шаман.

Наконец, Рон поворачивается к Гарри, и мужчина за стойкой тоже пристально смотрит на него, оглядывает с ног до головы, что-то прикидывает, выносит вердикт. Какой бы ни была оценка, он хмуро кивает, и Гарри подходит ближе.

– Я набросал эскиз, – вытащить тетрадку оказывается сложнее, чем он думал, в сумке слишком много книг, яблочных огрызков, текущих ручек. Шаман брезгливо глядит на помятый листок с рисунком. Гарри убил на него больше недели, столько бездарно потраченного времени на лекциях, когда можно было спать, завернувшись с головой в университетский пиджак.

– Это не годится, – наконец, произносит он низким, бесцветным голосом. «Это мое тело», – собирается сказать Гарри, он даже открывает рот, но Рон быстро кладет свою ладонь поверх рисунка.

– Тебе видней, Шаман, сделай ему красивое. Сделай по-своему.

Гарри потрясенно таращится на Рона, но тот косит глазом, улыбается уголком губ: «все окей». Шаман опускает ресницы, подносит тетрадь к лицу, почти к самому кончику своего большого носа.

– Ладно, – наконец, изрекает он. Отворачивается, чтобы переставить какие-то банки на полках за стойкой. Гарри видит, как ходят его острые лопатки под тонкой черной майкой. – Возвращайтесь завтра.

«Сделай красивое?» – шепчет Гарри, вцепившись в костлявое запястье Рона, пока они идут к выходу. У самых дверей оглядывается, не удержавшись, и снова напарывается на черный, недобрый взгляд.

– Шаман лучший из всех, – уверенно говорит Рон, привалившись к грязной стене за углом салона. – Он просто видит человека, видит его насквозь, и делает ему такой рисунок, который… именно правильный, – Рон прикуривает, кончик сигареты пропитывается алым, вмиг истлевает. – Он будто в душу твою глядит.

Гарри не хочет, чтобы кто-то глядел в его душу. Чтобы кто-то видел его настоящим. И вытаскивал это на поверхность кожи, на всеобщее обозрение. Гарри неуютно, когда он вспоминает тот пристальный взгляд, и странный, затхлый запах в салоне, и зловещие банки с непонятным содержимым. Он не трусит, просто понимает, что все это – одна большая авантюра. Отобрав у Рона сигарету, Гарри делает глубокий вдох.

***

– Дыши, – напоминает Рон, присев на корточки возле кушетки. Их лица теперь вровень, но Гарри отворачивается, стиснув зубы. Под непрерывное жужжание машинки он уходит в своего рода медитативный трип, воздух в комнате колышется, будто над раскаленной дорогой. Пахнет кактусами.

Большой плакат у одной из стен изображает тело человека, рассеченное на фрагменты. Больно-не больно, горячо-холодно, детские игры. Там, где бьет Шаман – очень горячо, кожа прилегает плотно к кости, и иголка, кажется, добирается до самого скелета, пропитывает его, насыщает черным. Это не что-то, что невозможно вытерпеть, но это тянется почти час, и в какой-то момент Гарри обернут болью, закукливается в нее, в ее плотную оболочку. Дышать действительно трудно.

Терапевт Гарри однажды сказал: «боль дисциплинирует», этот старый, нелепый мужчина внушал Гарри трепет, и он не уточнил, а со временем догадался. От приступа до приступа, боль делит его жизнь на сектора, как безымянное тело на плакате. Вносит определенного рода порядок, поднимает сознание на новый уровень, когда прекращаешь ждать неизбежного и просто живешь, изо всех сил, в промежутках между. Вот сейчас, например.

– Дыши, Гарри, – ласково предлагает Рон, коснувшись его влажных, спутанных волос.

Гарри дышит.

***

Утвердить эскиз Гарри приходит один, он с трудом находит нужное место, плутает в одинаковых, грязных улочках, пока не упирается в тупик. Дверь салона никак не обозначена, вывесок нет, нет указателей, названия хоть какого-то – будто секретный клуб, невидимая дверь в кирпичной стене, вход для своих. Гарри ломает голову, как люди вообще узнают про это место, и понимает: точно так же, как он, от друзей. Шаман, очевидно, не стремится продвигать свой бизнес.

Когда он заходит, за стойкой никого, но в дальней комнате слышится жужжание: будто пойманная пчела. Гарри когда-то давно ловил шмелей и всяких жучков в спичечный коробок, подносил к уху. Как ракушку слушать, только интересней. Жужжание смолкает, пока Гарри оглядывает полки.

– Подойди, – резко велит Шаман, появившись в комнате, и Гарри отскакивает от стеллажа с какими-то пучками трав, в который собирался сунуть свой нос. Шаман, кажется, не любит любопытных, но Гарри не собирается извиняться. – Скорее, у меня много дел, – раздраженно добавляет мужчина. Он не слишком-то приветлив с посетителями, с другой стороны, это тоже имидж. Гарри не ждал, что ему предложат чай или хоть что-то еще.

Но ему предлагают нечто гораздо большее.

Он разглядывает рисунок. Немного похоже на то, что Гарри набросал в своей тетради в клетку, но выглядит гораздо изящнее. Может, потому что сделано тонким пером, какая-нибудь гуашь или тушь, сложно удержаться, так что сразу представляется Шаман в белоснежном кимоно, с кисточкой для каллиграфии за ухом, церемонно сложивший ладони. Тонкие черные линии сплетаются в абстрактный рисунок, но чем дольше Гарри всматривается, тем больше замечает, и потом понимает: здесь все. И олень в прыжке, и камень, и цветок лилии, и горящая птица, и правда, и полуправда, и откровенная ложь, и все это – про него, то, что никак постороннему не объяснишь. Гарри бы сам себе этого не объяснил, если бы не увидел, и теперь сомнений никаких нет – настоящее чудо, ритуальная магия, колдовство, никак иначе. Оторвавшись от сплетений узора, Гарри с трудом поднимает лицо, и впервые как следует видит Шамана.

Видит его всего целиком, с растянутой черной майкой, под которой худое белое тело, и с длинными грязными волосами, собранными небрежно на затылке, и всю его сутулую, нависающую фигуру, и хмурое лицо, состоящее из острых углов, линий, крупных черт. Видит как абстрактного человека, как типаж, как всех мрачных типов в лице одного, а затем внезапно замечает детали. Например, плотные шрамы на горле, например, амулет, болтающийся на шнурке – видно только шнурок, а остальное скрыто под майкой. Например, удивительно сильные для такого тощего тела руки, с выступающими костяшками, худыми, длинными пальцами. Например, что глаза у Шамана абсолютно черные: радужка неразличимо уходит в зрачок, и это не линзы.

– Возвращайся завтра, – говорит Шаман, аккуратно складывая эскиз, сворачивая листок пополам, и еще раз, и еще, пока не получается крохотный белый квадрат. – Только будь добр, после уроков, а не вместо, – добавляет с легкой усмешкой, и Гарри хватает себя за форменный галстук в приступе неловкости. «Да, сэр», – кажется неподходящим, так что он просто кивает. Как только Шаман скрывается в дальней комнатке, скрытой за пыльным широким полотном, снова звучит жужжание. Гарри медленно шагает к двери. Он останавливается у самого порога, разглядывая полку над входом. Ему кажется, там, в банке, маринованный младенец, или что-то вроде.

***

Прежде всего – прежде, чем Шаман начнет работу – Гарри выкладывает деньги. Кладет их в мексиканскую миску, расписанную зловещими рожами, и Шаман убирает ее куда-то под стойку. Оглядывает Гарри, неспешно, из-под тяжелых век. На этот раз никакой формы, дикая глупость эта форма, будто бы стоит ее ввести, и то жалкое заведение, где учится Гарри, встанет в ряд с элитными, частными колледжами. Все это пижонство – значки факультета, штрафные баллы, торжественное вручение кубка – Гарри терпеть не может.

– Уверен? – спрашивает Шаман насмешливо, его голос звучит глухо, надорвано. Гарри кивает, спрятав руки в карманы. Он слышит, как в наушниках Рона кто-то рычит и вопит. – Мне стоит спросить, принес ли ты разрешение от родителей?

И так всегда, вечно – то ли из-за его роста, или из-за смешных очков, а может, еще почему…

– К сожалению, не принес, – говорит Гарри четко. – Но я спрошу их, как окажусь на том свете.

– Он совершеннолетний, – встревает Рон. – Мы учимся вместе.

Тогда Шаман приглашает их в дальнюю комнатку. Отодвинув полог, Гарри оказывается в особом месте. На такие места у него нюх. Их полным-полно в Лондоне. Там воздух немного гуще, или, может, какое-то особое напряжение. Предчувствие волшебства.

– Раздевайся, – велит Шаман, отвернувшись к столику, где на хромированном медицинском подносе разложены всякие инструменты. Машинка для набивания в особом футляре, перчатки из черного латекса, салфетки, тюбики, всякая ерунда. В комнатке душно и довольно сумрачно, так что Гарри стягивает футболку и швыряет ее в тот угол, где устроился Рон. Он ложится на скрипучую кушетку и позволяет себя натереть чем-то скользким. Сильные руки скользят по его спине и боку, втирая в кожу что-то, похожее на глицерин, и чем настойчивей движения, тем сложнее лежать неподвижно. Гарри стискивает зубы.

– Хватит! – говорит он в какой-то момент, когда становится слишком сколько, и руки Шамана замирают, прижавшись к горячей спине. Шаман склоняется, чтобы шепнуть ему на ухо:

– Я сам скажу, когда хватит.

Рисунок переведен на кожу, тот его фрагмент, который будет сделан сегодня. Шаман дает Гарри маленькое зеркало, чтобы можно было проверить – все именно так, как надо. Гарри не нужно никаких зеркал.

– Начинайте, – требует он.

***

Когда Шаман прерывается, Гарри совсем без сил. Он чувствует прикосновение холодных, осторожных пальцев, и стонет от облегчения. Шаман растягивает его кожу, склоняется над татуировкой так низко, что кончики его волос щекочут бок, что дыхание вызывает мурашки.

Рон топчется рядом, маячит неподалеку.

– Готово? – спрашивает Гарри хрипло и слышит усмешку.

– Первая передышка, – сообщает Шаман. Он отходит в дальний угол комнаты, стягивая на ходу вторую перчатку. Потягивается, и что-то хрустит у него в позвоночнике.

– Пойдем, покурим, – Рон помогает Гарри неловко скатиться с кушетки. Спина полыхает болью, Гарри выгибается, чтобы взглянуть, но видит только хвост узора. По задумке рисунок должен начинаться под лопаткой, плавно перетекать на бок и захватывать левую часть груди, где сердце. Гарри теперь думает, нужно было просить что-то попроще.

– Не надевай, – останавливает Рон, когда Гарри тянется к футболке. – Так пойдем.

Они курят на крыльце, на пронизывающем ветру. От холода у Гарри соски встали. Он оставил очки в салоне, так что Рон выглядит размытым силуэтом. Гарри трижды промахивается зажигалкой мимо сигареты, отчаивается и ждет помощи. Рон впихивает сигарету ему между зубов.

– Мне нравится, как получается, – говорит Рон задумчиво. – Хорошо.

– Достаточно красиво? – едко уточняет Гарри. Он чувствует себя жалким и взъерошенным, весь мир вокруг – мутные пятна, а еще он не привык разгуливать голышом. Он не то, что в своей тарелке – даже близко к ней не подобрался. Мерзко пищит допотопный мобильник Рона, и он отходит на пару метров, и ветер доносит его голос, когда он говорит в трубку: «Да? Да. Мы заняты. Вечером. Не знаю, что-нибудь… я все люблю. Ну, сделай спагетти. Я тебя тоже».

Гарри оборачивается и на ощупь пробирается в салон. Он налетает плечом на стеллаж, и какая-то жестянка с грохотом падает на пол, из нее высыпается что-то сухое и серое. Гарри собирает это пальцами, неуклюже и торопливо. Потом чувствует чье-то присутствие, поднимает голову, и узкая ладонь протянута ему навстречу. Рука у Шамана на удивление нежная, когда без перчатки. Гарри позволяет отвести себя к кушетке, словно он слепец. Как только машинка снова начинает гудеть, он испытывает странное успокоение, будто все со щелчком встает на свое место.

***

В другой раз Гарри приходит один. Все эти дни он безостановочно проверяет спину, скользит по ней рукой, забираясь под футболку, осторожно чешет о спинку стула. Вдох и выдох ощущаются странно, будто кожа натянута на нем и вот-вот лопнет, обнажая нутро. На ощупь тоже странно: гладко и отчужденно. Эта часть тела уже не совсем его; пограничное состояние. Гарри хотел бы покрыть чернилами каждый дюйм себя, отчуждиться окончательно и перестать находиться в себе – выйти за скобки.

Однажды это случится, так или иначе, и лучше уж – так.

Он приходит к Шаману, и в салоне снова пусто. Здесь всегда пусто и всегда полумрак: удивительно, как этот человек вообще различает, что за узор он ведет. Рон бы сказал, что зрение ко всему этому процессу отношения не имеет. Рон обожает всю эту эзотерическую хрень. 

Когда Шаман задирает футболку Гарри, чтобы взглянуть, как идет заживление, он садится на корточки – складывается вдвое, внезапно оказывается ниже, и Гарри, вывернув шею, видит его макушку с аккуратным смешным пробором. Носом Шаман чуть ли не ведет по коже, выискивает след, щурится.

– Трогай ее поменьше. И где повязка, которую я наложил?

– Она мешалась. – Марля слетела уже после первой игры в мяч. Гарри отказывается носить бинты и повязки. Ему не нравится чувствовать себя больным.

Шаман обмакивает пальцы в банку с мазью.

– Не шевелись, – велит он, задумчиво, почти нежно ведет по ребрам, и Гарри вздрагивает.

– Холодно, – отвечает на короткий взгляд, почему-то шепотом. – Руки… холодные.

Они мало разговаривают в этот раз. Шаман вообще не из болтливых, музыку не включает, чтобы скрасить тишину. Весь сосредоточен на деле.

– Перевернись. – Он достает бритву.

– Это зачем еще?

Волосы на груди – не так уж их и много – Шаман сбривает. «А ты как думал», – скажет потом Рон, покажет свои руки, длинные, с выступающими венами гитариста, покрытые сплошь цветами, и коронами, и пауками. «Мне тоже пришлось побрить». Шаман бреет левую сторону груди, там, где будет тату, потом, подумав, и правую – для симметрии. Гарри не подозревал, что настолько обычная, в общем-то, вещь может быть такой смущающей.

Шаман не курит, а Гарри, спустя полчаса, мечтает выйти на воздух. Сегодня время тянется дольше, молчание давит, жужжание машинки превращается в ушах в сплошной пульсирующий гул. Каждый укол ощущается по отдельности, и все они вместе – приливная волна зуда, истерзанная кожа быстро воспаляется. Чтобы отвлечься, Гарри разглядывает мастера. Размышляет о его судьбе. Хоть и местный, а вид, как у иностранца. И весь аккуратный, даром что майка растянута, проймы едва не до бедер, всюду виднеется белое тело. Ни единой татуировки, верно же? Он нетронут, чистый лист. В этом есть что-то.

«В этом есть что-то», – думает Гарри, лежа на спине, пока Шаман рисует на его груди.

***

Дома Гарри отгибает повязку. Татуировка воспалилась, объемная на ощупь, но это по первой поре. Гарри как завороженный разглядывает схемы и линии, созвездия, птичье перо и едва угадываемый контур. Все вместе сплетается в ясный и простой узор, и Гарри кажется, так было всегда.

Гарри растирает густую мазь по коже, закрывая глаза. Чуть дольше, чем требуется.

***

– Так ты любишь его? – вот что Шаман спрашивает, его игла вонзается в кожу ровнехонько над сердцем, и сквозь наслоения клеток, сквозь плоть, и кость, и кровяные потоки, сплетенные паутиной между собой, сквозь все слои оболочек капелька чернил растворяется прямо в сердце, так кажется Гарри. Пойман. Раскрыт.

– Любовь – громкое слово, – говорит он, приподняв голову, и Шаман касается его лба, чтобы лежал ровно.

А попробуй такого не любить. Весь золото и медь, от носа до пяток, и веснушки на веках, у самой кромки ресниц, и широкий насмешливый рот, и простота, и легкость, с которой он шагает по жизни. И его звенящее, рыжее имя. Р-рон.

Гарри всегда любил его. Не умел по-другому. Они друзья с самого детства.

– Больно, – говорит Гарри, когда жужжание нарастает, и грудь объята огнем, пламя до самого потолка.

– Жить будешь, – отвечает Шаман, сдув прядку с лица.

***

– Покажись, – требует Рон, перебирая струны. Он сидит на спинке дивана, босые ноги на сидении, на сбитом пледе. У него длинные ступни, длинные пальцы на ногах, как у обезьяны. Абсолютно идиотские песни, которые он сочиняет на ходу.

– Там смотреть еще не на что, – сонно возражает Гарри. В голове все плывет, он слишком пьяный, чтобы сидеть прямо, а на ковре какие-то липкие крошки, даже, кажется, блестит красным карамелька под журнальным столиком. Бутылки, бутылки. Гермиона перешагивает через мусор, через его ноги, грациозная, как кошка.

– Самое интересное – в процессе, – говорит она, – Шаман делает совершенно потрясающие вещи. Он настоящий художник, только вместо холста использует кожу.

– Я завещаю ему свои руки, когда умру, чтоб мог выставлять в музеях, – фыркает Рон, и Гермиона берет его за запястье, целует в ладонь.

– Завещай лучше мне. Я придумаю им применение.

– Меня тошнит, – Гарри сворачивается калачиком на ковре.

– Ладно, ладно, не будем, – смеется Гермиона.

– Нет, правда. Я сейчас…

Все, что потом он помнит – вспышки света, будто он стоит под раскачивающейся лампой. Чей-то удар по щеке, волны, выкручивающие, несущие его тело. Острую вонь. Мигрень, сдавившую лоб. Будто чей-то палец, упирающийся, входящий в череп, протыкающий, пронизывающий, пришпиливающий, как те булавки, которыми цепляют мотыльков к сукну.

И лицо Гермионы, ее большие глаза, ее губы шевелятся: ни звука.

И Рон, с телефонной трубкой, белый, такой белый, что рот на лице кажется алой трещиной.

Их руки, поддерживающие Гарри, поднимающие, ведущие, терзающие. «Оставьте меня в покое», – думает Гарри, хочет Гарри, сгибается пополам, и его снова тошнит, и очки падают с носа прямо в лужу у ног, и сквозь слезы он просит:

– Не надо «скорой».

***

– Ты сегодня не в форме, – констатирует Шаман, выключая машинку. – Делаем перерыв.

Гарри чувствует себя виноватым за то, что предыдущие два дня провалялся с мигренью. Абсурд какой-то. Он встает с кушетки, бумажная салфетка прилипает к потной спине. Опустив голову, Гарри смотрит на тонкие линии, которые Шаман начал насыщать черным. Рисунок, переведенный с бумаги на кожу, пока только черновик. Ближе к ребрам он становится ярче, шире.

– Садись, – Шаман отодвигает стул одной рукой. Отворачивается к раковине. Пока он чем-то занят, Гарри поправляет скотч на дужке очков. Заклеил кое-как, косят на лице, делая выражение еще более идиотским. От скуки Гарри исследует столешницу ладонями. Дерево все рассохлось, иссечено разными надписями. Должно быть, оставили те, кто сидел здесь и ждал. Этим утром Гарри и сам поджидал, пока Шаман закончит работу. Прошлый сеанс он пропустил из-за того, что чувствовал себя неважно, и теперь нарвался на гнев и грубость. «Ты не вовремя, – сказал ему Шаман, когда Гарри переступил порог комнаты. – Я занят». Он действительно был занят. Тонкая девушка в больших наушниках лежала на кушетке. Она была без блузки, в одном белье – что-то с рюшками и кружевом, нежно-голубое, как клочок сладкой ваты.

Гарри думал было вернуться в другой раз, но неожиданно мастер сменил гнев на милость. «Подожди здесь», – велел он, указав на стул. Девушка, кажется, не возражала. На ее отрешенном лице не проступило ни одной эмоции, пока Шаман вбивал машинкой чернила ей вокруг пупка.

И смотреть, как это делают кому-то другому, смотреть, как Шаман работает, было невероятно. Совсем не то же самое, что лежать под иглой. Сам Гарри едва выдержал полчаса до первого перерыва.

Шаман ставит перед ним низкую глиняную чашку.

– Я бы лучше колу… – заикается было Гарри, но смолкает под пристальным взглядом. – Ладно. Спасибо.

Шаман отпивает из своей чашки. Варево пахнет осокой и мхом, в горячей воде плавает какая-то трава. На вкус – как колдовское зелье.

– Спасибо, – повторяет Гарри, сбитый с толку тем, насколько это мерзко. Послевкусие долго держится на языке. – Прости, что в прошлый раз не пришел.

Шаман пожимает плечами так, будто нет ничего менее важного.

– Ты когда-нибудь говорил ему? – спрашивает равнодушно, Гарри сразу улавливает нить беседы.

– Нет, а зачем? – стоило бы сказать: «Какое твое дело». – Он абсолютно точно по девочкам.

Даже обидно. Несправедливо. Рон, с его выкрашенными в черный ногтями, с тоннелями, пижонской стрижкой, с его «рукавами» из цветов и гномов, шахмат и мечей, Рон, сквоттер, курильщик, уличный музыкант, беспризорный мальчишка – никогда даже не думал об альтернативе. Мальчики любят девочек, девочки любят мальчиков. Рон любит Гермиону, и это закон.

– Признание нужно не для того, чтобы получить результат. Оно само по себе результат, – говорит Шаман себе в кружку.

– Я правда не хочу обсуждать это.

– Как скажешь, – он снова пожимает плечами, что значит: «нет ничего менее важного». – Пей, пока горячий. Остынет – будет невкусно.

Ужаснувшись, Гарри приканчивает варево залпом.

***

Осталось совсем немного. Даже самые сложные рисунки обычно делают за два-три сеанса. На большее у Гарри и денег-то не хватит. Он теперь без труда отыскивает нужную подворотню, уверенно шагает в Тупик. В этот раз они вдвоем с Роном, снова. В расстегнутых пиджаках, ослабленных галстуках. Сегодня их задержали после занятий за нарушение дисциплины. Грозили отчислением, как всегда. В воздухе уже пахнет летом. Хочется жить.

В комнате едва ощутимо тянет сквозняком: видно, Шаман приоткрыл створку за каким-нибудь из пыльных занавесов.

– Я думал что-нибудь еще себе добавить, – рассеянно говорит Рон, листая альбом с готовыми работами. – Может быть, на латыни…

– Вот как, – бесстрастно отвечает Шаман, ни капли не заинтересованный. Сегодня он заканчивает рисунок над левым соском. Придерживает Гарри за плечо свободной рукой, чтобы не дергался. Так выходит, что лицо Шамана прямо перед лицом Гарри, и смотреть больше никуда не получается. Гарри понимает, что таращиться – невежливо, что это отвлекает и всякое такое прочее, но ничего поделать не может. Шаман хмурится, и даже когда перестает, морщина между бровями остается. Глубокая, как будто вырезана на коре дерева.

– Как так вышло, что на тебе ни одной татуировки? – спрашивает Гарри в наступившей тишине, когда Шаман откладывает машинку. Медленно повернувшись, он промокает салфеткой грудь Гарри, смазывает чем-то, накрывает марлей. Молчит так долго, что кажется, уже не ответит, не собирается отвечать. Но потом вдруг поднимает руку и показывает предплечье. Оно такое же белое, как остальные части тела, но если приглядеться, можно увидеть выпуклый широкий шрам.

– Была одна, – произносит Шаман низким голосом. – Я ее срезал.

Срезал, значит. Гарри моргает, открывает рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, но тут чувствует: не стоит. Все равно ничего больше не узнает.

– Ты с ума сошел! – азартно шипит Рон, когда они вываливаются на улицу, вцепившись друг в друга. – Совсем спятил? Я думал, он тебе шею свернет! Нашел, кому вопросы задавать!..

– А что такого?

Они смеются, спеша вниз по грязной, уродливой улочке.

– Что такого, – дразнит Рон, сморщив нос. – Дурачина.

– Поумней тебя буду.

Они дубасят друг друга кулаками, но осторожно, чтобы не тревожить повязку, пропитанную лечебной мазью. Под ней – готовый рисунок. Произведение искусства, как говорит Гермиона.

Возможно, Гарри завещает себя Шаману. После смерти.

***

Он приходит еще раз, это по плану, посмотреть, как все заживает. Похоже на то, как сдергивают простыню с картины или со скульптуры. Марля прилипла к коже, пахнет не очень, хотя Гарри менял повязку только пару часов назад. Шаман внимательно и проворно ощупывает кожу. На боку и на спине все уже зажило, выглядит отлично.

– Спасибо, – говорит Гарри, терпеливо вертясь во все нужные стороны.

– Не стоит.

– Спасибо, что не выдал.

Шаман поднимает бровь, делает свое лучшее насмешливое выражение.

– Детские драмы меня не волнуют. И уж точно я не вижу смысла в них встревать.

– Да, точно. Но все равно спасибо.

Они стоят в пустой комнате друг напротив друга, совершенно не зная, что еще говорить. Наконец, Шаман признает поражение.

– Чаю?

Гарри тоже признает.

– Обожаю твой чай.

***

Гарри приходит снова, и еще. Иногда ему позволено наблюдать, как создаются шедевры, иногда он скучает в проходной комнате, листает альбомы, разглядывает банки. Пару раз даже общается с заглянувшими клиентами. Он проводит в салоне почти все свободное время. Перед экзаменом приходит с ноутбуком и делает вид, что зубрит, но чаще играет в допотопного сапера. Интернет в такую глубокую дыру, как Тупик Прядильщика, обычно не долетает.

– Мне нравятся змеи, – замечает Гарри как-то раз поздним вечером, когда Шаман гасит лампы и протирает засаленную стойку. – Вот эта хороша, которая вдоль позвоночника. И эта – вокруг шеи.

– Ты разве не должен быть дома? – спрашивает Шаман, устало облокотившись о стойку. Амулет на шнурке вываливается наружу, и Гарри видит, что это крошечный, искусно сделанный флакон.

– Я живу в общаге, – легко сообщает Гарри, – либо ночую у кого-нибудь из друзей, если комендантский час пропускаю. – Гарри ненавидит сроки и правила; отбой – и свет гаснет, поднимается мост, перекинутый через ров, тяжело и медленно запираются ворота, осада бесполезна – до рассвета он не окажется в своей затхлой, поделенной на сектора комнате с голыми стенами. Трое его соседей по несчастью скидывают одежду на его кровать, вечно пустующую – в те редкие разы, когда Гарри прорывается в комнату мимо бдительного ночного сторожа, он забирается прямо под одежду, устраивает в ней гнездо и спит.

– Вопрос был в другом, – Шаман опускает тяжелые ставни на дверь, не до конца, чтобы можно было выйти, низко нагнувшись. – Что ты здесь забыл?

– Может, я хочу стать твоим последователем, – смеется Гарри, спрыгнув с табуретки. Он оставляет альбом открытым на странице, где змея сковала горло мужчины. Лицо обрезано, фотография сделана в полумраке, поспешно, будто нечаянно. – Может, я хочу, – Гарри идет к Шаману, – этим заниматься в жизни?

– Тебе не подходит.

– А что мне подходит?

Шаман думает пару секунд, опускает глаза.

– Спасение утопающих.

– Я не умею плавать, – Гарри подныривает под его рукой, отпирает дверь, и теперь их разделяет решетка жалюзи.

– Я именно так и подумал, – отвечает Шаман, одним рывком опуская решетку до самого пола, отсекая Гарри, запирая его снаружи.

***

– Чего ты хочешь? – спрашивает Шаман в один из дней, ближе к лету, когда Гарри в очередной раз не отчисляют, и зной накрывает город, и воздух пахнет полиэтиленом, а небо будто плавится.

– Сейчас или вообще, от жизни? – Гарри болтает ногой, сидя на стойке. Шаман наклоняет голову к плечу, черные тяжелые волосы падают на лицо.

– Любой ответ подойдет.

Подумав, Гарри криво улыбается.

– Я хочу, чтобы меня тоже любили.

Шаман спокойно кивает, протягивает руку.

– Тогда пойдем.

Они поднимаются на второй этаж по узкой скрипучей лестнице, о существовании которой Гарри вообще не подозревал. Комната там только одна, и она как «воронье гнездо» на мачте, как смотровая площадка посреди семи штормов, с широкими окнами, в которые врываются снопы света, с широкими окнами без стекол, полная воздуха. Гарри кажется, он впервые за всю свою жизнь может сделать нормальный вдох.

Кровать расстелена.

То, чем они занимаются с Шаманом на этой кровати, кажется полной невозможностью: так не бывает, просто не может быть. Гарри стонет испуганно и слегка удивленно, двигается, а когда его придерживает узкая горячая ладонь, замирает. И все время норовит зажмуриться, пока Шаман не велит тихо, своим глухим сорванным голосом: «посмотри на меня». Без очков Гарри все равно ничего не видит, только размытые пятна, и вспышки, и синие молнии, как в самых дурацких волшебных шоу, как жарких полуденных снах, как в сказках, которые еще не написаны.

***

«Мы короли придорожных мотелей, мы короли трехполосных дорог», – поет Рон, и люди иногда бросают монетки в протянутую шляпу. Чаще им не до того – волочат тяжелые чемоданы, спешат к перрону. На вокзале Кинг-Кросс всегда жуткая суета, и это даже здорово в каком-то смысле.

– О да, ваше величество, – ворчит Гарри, заглянув в шляпу. – На это мы купим аж целых полтора хот-дога.

Но все равно это лучше, чем его прошлый хит – про сорок любопытных мартышек.

– Когда-нибудь я стану ужас каким знаменитым, – обещает Рон, поднимая темные очки на лоб. – И богатым. Держи табличку повыше.

С кислой миной Гарри машет картонкой.

«Этот мальчик никогда не видел моря!». С обратной стороны – «Этот мальчик никогда не знал любви!». На море дают больше.

– Как насчет мороженого? Тут хватит на три рожка, – говорит Рон спустя полчаса. Гермиона танцует босиком, подобрав юбку своего длинного просторного сарафана. Она недавно решила проблему с вечным хаосом на голове, завязав волосы в дреды, и теперь похожа на растаманскую богиню.

– Вечером собираемся на крыше, – говорит Рон, вытряхивая мелочь из шляпы под пристальным взглядом полисмена. – Придут кое-какие ребята, из тех, кого ты знаешь – Симус и Невилл.

– Я их не знаю.

– Не дури, они из параллельного потока. Ты всегда где-то на отшибе, Гарри, – вздыхает Рон, напялив шляпу. – Не важно. Они тебя знают.

– Сегодня я не могу.

– Ты вечно не можешь.

– Заткнитесь вы оба, – Гермиона возникает над ними, уперев руки в бока, ее тень падает, заслоняет от палящего солнца, и Гарри обхватывает Гермиону за бедра, прижимаясь лицом к ее животу, «О, спасительница!», пока она не начинает смеяться.

***

Гарри ложится поперек постели, пока Шаман в маленьком примыкающем душе смывает с себя пот и сперму. Дверь не заперта, и Гарри видит то локоть, то колено, то тощую задницу, брызги воды летят в комнату. Потом Шаман возвращается, выжимая волосы на ходу.

– Мне холодно, – он выдергивает из-под Гарри простыню, заворачивается в нее, и она мгновенно намокает. Мокрые участки липнут к телу, сквозь них просвечивает кожа, это почему-то кажется Гарри волнительным – он ведет рукой по мокрой простынке, неуклюже ласкает.

«Этот мальчик узнал любовь совсем недавно»

Довольно глупо подменять понятия, но они в этой комнате делают много глупых вещей.

– Ты запер салон? – спрашивает Гарри, подперев щеку кулаком.

– Сегодня никому не назначено, – сонно откликается Шаман, опустив ресницы.

– На что ты вообще живешь? У тебя есть какой-нибудь бизнес-план?

– Спасибо за заботу, – звучит ехидно, и Гарри расценивает это как «заткнись». Затыкается. Вертит головой, ежится от сквозняка, разглядывает расслабленное, отрешенное лицо Шамана.

– Если бы ты мог… – медленно начинает он, и Шаман вздыхает, – если бы ты мог выбрать мне любой рисунок, если бы ты сам решал, какую мне сделать татуировку, что бы ты…

Шаман прерывает его, подняв тяжелую руку и уткнув палец ему в лоб.

– Сюда, – отрывисто сообщает он, не открывая глаз, – молнию.

«Вряд ли он действительно знает», – думает Гарри, примолкнув. Та самая «зоркость»? Он не верит в такие вещи.

Он не верит в фей, в пророчества, в силу желаний. Не верит в смерть. Приступы случаются не слишком часто, и это – не смерть, а что-то вроде ее эха, или может – вовсе к ней не имеет никакого отношения. Гарри кажется, что, когда все для него закончится, это случится в тишине и тьме. Без боли, звона и пятен, без того, что сопровождает мигрени. Он просто кончится, и сможет начаться в другом месте. Он будет пунктиром, линией отреза, удивительным исчезающим мальчиком – мальчиком, который никогда не умрет.

Это может случиться в любой момент, ну и что с того? Аневризма – это не рак, по крайней мере, и не может быть никаких дат, никаких сроков, никакого комендантского часа для него. Крохотная вспышка в сплетении нейронов, легкий толчок – и все остановится. Может быть, через минуту, а может, через сорок лет, или вообще никогда. Разве так не с каждым человеком?

Это самое обычное дело.

– Что-нибудь вроде «не влезай, убьет»? – шутит Гарри натужно, а Шаман зевает, прикрыв рот кулаком.

– Молния, ударившая дважды, – отвечает, повернувшись набок, спиной к Гарри, и тот, вдруг озябнув, жмется к нему.

***

Кто доносит новость, сейчас уже не вспомнишь. Просто однажды Гарри узнает, что у Шамана неприятности. Какие-то местные бандиты, «крестные отцы» тухлого лондонского разлива оказались недовольны обслуживанием. Кто им вообще проболтался о существовании такого мастера, как Шаман, неизвестно. Известно зато, что заказ он исполнять отказался, и вообще был непростительно дерзким.

Гарри от него другого и не ждал.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Гарри, запыхавшись.

– Лучше иди домой, – не оборачиваясь, просит Шаман. Он методично собирает с пола свои травы, пучки, корешки. Стеллажи опрокинуты, всюду осколки.

– Они тебя не трогали?

– Гарри, – вздохнув, Шаман поднимается на ноги, поворачивается к Гарри, устало, как ребенку, ему говорит: – Сегодня мне не до тебя. Отправляйся домой и займись своими делами.

– Ты – мое дело, – с вызовом отвечает Гарри. Ему плевать, если он выглядит идиотом. Не в первый раз.

– С каких это пор? – скрестив руки на груди, Шаман смотрит на него, усмехается. – Ты просто невозможен. Девственники все одинаковые. Уже забыл о своей великой любви в мою пользу?

Это провокация. Камни и палки – не слова. Камни и палки ранят. Еще кулаки, кастеты, дубины. Биты для крикета. Гарри бывал в плохих районах. Он видел, как работает его ненаглядный братец, Большой Дэ.

– Очень трогательно, что ты решил обо мне заботиться, – вкрадчиво продолжает Шаман, выгнув бровь, – но боюсь, это вне сферы моих интересов.

– А мне плевать, – отвечает Гарри хрипло. – Я никуда не уйду.

– В самом деле? – в голосе Шамана звучит угроза.

– В самом деле, – Гарри упрямо склоняет голову.

И потом оказывается за дверью.

***

Он не находит себе места. «Мы должны что-то сделать», – повторяет с периодичностью трижды в минуту. Что-то сделать, что угодно. Чем ближе вечер, тем сильнее тревога. Будто с пылающим алым закатом разгораются угли. У Гарри такое чувство, будто его медленно поджаривают на костре. Но скорее, поджарят Шамана – Гарри слышал об угрозе от знающих людей. Этой ночью салон подожгут, а упертый кретин наверняка останется внутри до последнего, спасая всякий хлам.

– Перестань, Гарри, хватит, – Рон заражается его нервозностью, Гарри буквально излучает ее, сам воздух трещит. – Ничего с ним не будет. Ты что, не знаешь, что про него говорят? Он сам – ходячая опасность. Это же Шаман, дружище, он за себя постоять может.

– Это все байки, – кричит Гарри, вцепившись себе в волосы. – Городские легенды! Дурацкие сказки для школьников! А он – обычный человек, он настоящий, живой, у него шрамы через всю спину!

А еще он спит, нахмурившись, и пишет так, что разобрать невозможно, и мычит под нос, когда чай свой делает, и его волосы черные Гарри вечно находит на своей одежде, а ботинки у него маленькие, какой же там размер ноги? Гарри не влез, ради любопытства пробовал.

И никакой он не шаман.

У него есть имя. Северус.

– Это же все показное, как ты не понимаешь, – тихо бормочет Гарри. – Он старается выглядеть таким зловещим и крутым, и у него хорошо получается, но все равно это его не защитит. Не против пятерых бандитов – или сколько их там – когда он совсем один, в своем дурацком тупике, и бежать некуда. А он и не побежит. Он ни за что не побежит, Рон, я точно знаю. Он будет драться.

Друг глядит на Гарри, долго, внимательно, очень серьезно. А потом говорит:

– Ну, тогда и мы будем.

***

– Школьники, – вполголоса ворчит Северус, снимая котелок с горелки. – Я собрал армию школьников.

– Я перешел на третий курс, – обиженно напоминает Гарри. Симус лежит на кушетке, притворяясь умирающим, и громко стонет, когда Северус склоняется над ним.

– Зачем вы взяли этого орангутанга? – приложив компресс к рассеченной губе, Северус раздраженно поджимает губы. – Не удивлюсь, если он сам себя ранил, размахивая битой.

– Ирландцы обычно хорошо дерутся, – виновато поясняет Рон. Он сидит на полу, запрокинув голову, и прижимает лед к переносице. В расслабленных пальцах дотлевает сигарета.

Гарри счастливо улыбается, когда Северус подходит к нему.

Он, вероятно, выглядит как идиот, но какая разница?

– Мы их прогнали.

– Твои очки не восстановить, – Северус аккуратно снимает с его лица покореженную оправу. Стекло осыпалось после первого же удара о землю, а оправу Гарри потом отыскал. – Чудо, что глаза целы.

– Они не посмеют больше вернуться.

Вцепившись жесткими пальцами ему в подбородок, Северус цедит:

– Что бы ты понимал.

– Пойдем мы, пожалуй, – бормочет робеющий Невилл, топчется на пороге. Смешно: он, самый неповоротливый и послушный, едва не снес башку главарю банды. Гарри с улыбкой вспоминает, как исказилось лицо этого говнюка. Белые волосы, перепачканные гелем, острый вздернутый нос и нахальные повадки – Малфой напоминал хорька. Хорошо вооруженного хорька, которого стоит научить манерам. Хотя манерам учили в основном его шестерки, огромные и разрушительные, с абсолютно одинаковыми тупыми минами.

– Мы пойдем, – повторяет тоскливо Невилл, и Симус неловко скатывается с кушетки. Рон держится за его плечо, чтобы не вмазаться в стену. Он все еще запрокидывает голову к потолку, напряженное горло с выступающим адамовым яблоком притягивает взгляд, но Гарри сейчас ничего толком не видит.

– Да, мы пойдем, – гундосит он бойко. Гарри не двигается с места. Как только стихают их шаги, Гарри протягивает руки Северусу, но тот качает головой.

– Я, кажется, просил тебя не вмешиваться.

– Они собирались поджечь салон.

– Тебя это не касается.

– Еще как касается.

– Я как-то справлялся один до твоего появления, – резко замечает Северус, и жаль, Гарри не видит его лица, только размытый силуэт. – Ты не супергерой, я не нуждаюсь в твоих нелепых подвигах, я прожил целую жизнь без твоего участия, представь себе.

– Мне очень жаль.

– Ты слишком самоуверенный, – сердито вздыхает Северус.

– Ты тоже, – огрызается Гарри. – С черта ли ты притворяешься неуязвимым!

– Это…

– Не говори «это мое дело».

Северус замолкает.

– Все кончилось хорошо, – миролюбиво добавляет Гарри. – Чего мы ругаемся?

– Того, что ты пугаешь меня, – откликается Северус ровно. – А я не привык к этому чувству.

– Чем это я тебя пугаю?

Не услышав ответ, Гарри крутит головой. Комната опустела, зато слышны шаги на лестнице. Почти на ощупь Гарри пробирается следом.

– Могу я остаться на ночь?

– Нет.

– Ты разве не знал, что девственники жутко прилипчивы?

– Начал догадываться.

Они ложатся поперек кровати, так, что ноги болтаются в воздухе. Гарри вертится, устраиваясь удобней, скрипят пружины.

– А чего они от тебя хотели, все-таки? – спрашивает в темноте.

– Дела прошлого, – скупо отвечает Северус. Гарри вспоминает Малфоя, его белую, чистую кожу. Он не заметил никаких меток, что могли быть оставлены Шаманом – но ведь есть места, скрытые от чужих глаз. Те, что видят только любовники.

– Какое это у вас прошлое? – грубо бурчит Гарри, ему неловко это спрашивать, но смолчать он не может. Северус усмехается рядышком, сухой, горький звук.

– Я знал его отца.

Протянув руку, он зарывается пальцами в волосы Гарри, мягко массирует, и это самое приятное, что только можно придумать. Гарри мычит, закрыв глаза. Уловка хороша, но разговор еще не закончен.

– Вы что, спали вместе?

– Видел флакон на моей шее?

– Ага.

– Знаешь, что в нем?

– Яд?

– Воспоминания, – Северус говорит отчужденно, будто о посторонних людях. – Которые я закупорил. Во избежание.

– Чего?

– Вот таких бесед.

Некоторое время они лежат молча. Потом Гарри набирает воздуха для следующего заплыва.

– Это о нем была татуировка у тебя на руке?

– Нет. То была другая ошибка.

– Ты совершал много ошибок, похоже.

Северус сжимает руку, дергая Гарри за волосы.

– И больше не хочу.

***

«Когда я умру, закопай меня в белых песках», – поет Рон, легонько покачиваясь.

Звезды покачиваются над ними, будто нанизанные на нитки. Гарри видит созвездие, выбитое у него на груди. Видит собачью звезду. Ему хочется запрокинуть голову и завыть, просто потому, что изнутри все переполняет, льется через край. Жаркий, летний ветер овевает кожу. Липкие одноразовые стаканчики катятся по крыше, гонимые этим ветром, срываются с края.

«Я хочу умереть на твоих руках», – поет Рон. Мерцают огоньки звезд, горят окна домов, где не спят, и белым электронным светом вспыхивают экраны телефонов, когда кто-нибудь хочет снять живое выступление.

– Вот стану известным, и эти ролики будут выкупать телестудии, – комментирует Рон, добив последний аккорд. Убирает гитару, затягивается самокруткой глубоко и сильно, а потом расплывается в блаженной улыбке. – Да, все телестудии Соединенного Королевства.

– Уизли наш король, – кричит кто-то из тьмы, и Гермиона смеется рядом.

Рон кладет голову Гарри на колени. Они слушают барабаны, слушают тиканье невидимых часов, звон звезд, столкнувшихся в воздухе. Где-то внизу проезжает скорая с мигалками, завывая на всю улицу. Гарри принимает косяк из чьих-то рук, выдыхает дым и глядит, как он медленно расползается по воздуху. Когда становится зябко, Гермиона прижимается к нему и засыпает. Рядом целуется какая-то парочка – в темноте не разглядеть, но кажется, Симус снова кого-то себе подцепил.

Склонившись над спящим Роном, Гарри шепчет, выдувая дым из легких:

– Какое-то время я был очень влюблен в тебя.

– Я знаю, – отвечает Рон, не открывая глаз.

– Вот и славненько, – бормочет Гермиона, крепче заворачиваясь в куртку Гарри.

***

Гарри стоит у зеркала, в чем мать родила.

– Знаешь, что я заметил? – спрашивает он, и Северус с лестницы откликается:

– Что?

Он поднимается в спальню, у руках две чашки с чаем. Не мудрено, что он такой тощий – кроме чая вообще ничем не питается, похоже. Гарри так долго не протянет, потому и принес промасленный бумажный пакет с выпечкой. Булочки с яблоком и корицей – лучшие в городе. Надо просто знать места.

– Вот здесь, у нижнего ребра, – говорит он, закинув руку за голову. – Видишь?

– Нет, – Северус шуршит пакетом.

– Вот. Сначала я не заметил. Потом решил, что это просто… загогулина, или маленькая змейка, или округлая молния… не знаю.

Гарри все разглядывает крохотную букву «S», строгую, черную, почти незаметную в вязи других узоров.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – невозмутимо говорит Северус, и Гарри смеется.


End file.
